starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Retcon
Retroactive continuity—forkortet retcon—betyder at man, på grund af to modsigende udgivelser, finder på en løsning til probelemet. Ændringen i sig selv kaldes retcon, mens det at skrive og udgive et retcom kaldes "retconning." Da George Lucas genudgav den originale Star Wars trilogi lavede han flere ændringer der fik dem til at passe bedre sammen Prequel Trilogien og andre nyere udgivelser. Mange fans ser genudgivelsen som en retcon. Star Wars film * Den første og mest kendte Star Wars retcon foregår i Return of the Jedi—Obi-Wan Kenobi's forklaring til Luke omkring Anakin's sande skæbne. * Lige siden Episode IV blev det sagt at den Gamle Republik var blevet oprettet omkring 25,000 BBY; men i Episode II sagde Palpatine at Republikken kun var 1000 år gammel. Ruusan Reformationen blev lavet for atløse dette problem. Expanded Universe *Siden Episode IV var det kendt at Republikken havde kæmpet i Klon Krigene, og EU tilføjede flere andre konflikter, såsom den Store Sith Krig; men i Episode II blev det sagt at "der har ikke været en krig siden oprettelsen af Republikken." Den førnævnte Ruusan Reformation løste også dette. *Imperiets hovedstad var originalt kendt som Imperial Center; da Timothy Zahn's navn Coruscant blev introduceret, blev navnet Imperial Center retconned til at være Imperiets navn for Coruscant. *På samme måde var Coruscant også originalt kendt som Imperial City; men da Coruscant blev skrevet til en ecumenopolis, blev Imperial City retconned til at være selve byen på planeten (der senere blev omdøbt til Galactic City). *Navnet af Republikkens leder var i mange år kendt som Senatets Præsident; men da de prequel trilogien sagde at titlen var Overkansler, blev 'Senatets Præsident' retconned til at være en af Kanslerens officielle titler (nogen siger, at det var titlen før reformationen). *I Jedi Prince serien, prøvede Kadann og de andre at stjæle magten fra Ysanne Isard. Isard er aldrig blevet nævnt i serin--faktisk bliver det ofte sagt at der ikke var nogen leder af imperiet end Trioculus--men denne retcon blev lavet for at få det til at passe ind i den officielle tidslinie. *I EU blev det sagt at Raith Sienar gav Tarkin designet til Dødsstjernen, og at Bevel Lemelisk udviklede Superlaseren; efter Episode II viste det sig at Geonosianerne gav planerne til Tyranus/Sidious, det blev retconned at Geonosiaerne udviklede detaljerne de havde fået af Sienar og Lemelisk. Faktisk er historien om Dødsstjernen blevet så indviklet at en hel bog er ved at blive skrevet om emnet. Denne roman vil blive en stor retcon. *Tegnefilmen Star Wars: Droids viste hvordan C-3PO og R2-D2 var på mange eventyr mellem Imperiets oprettelse og Episode IV; efter udgivelsen af Episode III viste at de var ejet af de samme folk som i Episode IV, er det blevet retconned at de to droids blev adskilt fra deres ejere på grund af Corla Metonae efter Episode III, og kom tilbage på et tidspunkt før Episode IV. *Selvom A-wings ikke eksisterede før Slaget om Yavin, er de med i Droids serien, der foregår mellem de to trilogier. Den identiske R-22 Spearhead blev derfor 'opfundet' som en forgænger til A-wingen, for at forklare optrædenen af disse skibe i Droids serien. *Titlen Darth skulle være blevet opfundet under den Nye Sith Krig indtil spillet Knights of the Old Republic introducerede Darth Revan og Darth Malak, der levede 2,000 år før beyndelsen af denne krig. Forklaringen er at det blev glemt i mellemtiden, så traditionen gik tabt. Den første Sith Fyrste til at bruge titlen Darth i den Nye Sith Krig blev også rykket længere og længere tilbage: først troede man at det var Darth Bane, så Darth Rivan, og senere Darth Ruin. *BBY systemet er mange steder blevet brugt til at fortælle tidspunkter i Star Wars tidslinien er en retcon. Den blev i starten lavet som et out-of-universe system, men da det blev mere populært, blev det retconned til et in-universe system brugt af den Nye Republik, og fremefter. *I følge den historie der er skrevet i Star Wars Sourcebook havde Mon Calamari og Quarren folket deres første kontakt med folk fra andre planeter da det Galaktiske Imperium opdagede planeten. Dette lavede problemer da Quarrens optrådte i Episode I, og da Mon Calamari Padawanen Bant Eerin optrådte i Jedi Apprentice serien. Idéen om at Mon Calamari's konflikt med Imperiet var deres første kontakt med resten af galaksen blev retconned væk da de optrådte som loyale medlemmer af den Galaktiske Republik i Star Wars: Clone Wars. Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds forklarede den første forklaring som propaganda fra Imperiet. *Jaster Mereel var orinalt tiltænkt til Boba Fetts rigtige navn. Men da Episode II sagde at Boba var en klon af sin "far" Jango Fett, blev Jaster Mereel retconned til at være en anden karakter, Jango's mentor og forgænger som Mandalore. Det blev sagt at Boba tog dette alias for at ære den rigtige Jaster. Det blev også sagt at der var mange rygter omkring Boba Fett's identitet fordi de fleste folk ikke viste særlig meget om ham. Trivia I Literatur forummet i Jedi Council Forums på theforce.net er måneden August dedikeret til retcons. Se også * *Liste over fejl i Star Wars medier Category:Medier